


put your lips on mine and love the aftertaste

by honeysparks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Damaged Castiel, Episode: s07e17 The Born-Again Identity, F/M, Kink Meme, Kissing, Megstiel - Freeform, NSFW Meme, Nurse Meg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeysparks/pseuds/honeysparks
Summary: Meg wonders about the 'pizza man' and Castiel assures her there's more where that came from.





	

**Author's Note:**

> part of the [http://phandom-doodles.tumblr.com/post/86601537822/100-kinks-nsfw] kink meme !!
> 
> title from 'all time low' by jon bellion

At first, Meg thought that her plan to go undercover at the psychiatric ward to monitor Castiel was brilliant, and possibly one of the best she'd ever had. Part of the whole 'keep your enemies closest' trope, and a bloody good one at that. She could watch the unhinged angel day and night, and if were to suddenly snap out of whatever ridiculous trance he was in, she would be first on the scene, before even the Winchesters were to arrive. 

The first few days were alright, they really were. Castiel simply sat on the bed, lost in thought as he faced the blank wall. Meg didn't know what he was seeing, but it didn't seem to bother him as much as it confused him. Occasionally he'd mutter something under his breath, or clench his fists around the sheets, but besides that, there was no reaction that implied that he was healing from whatever mess he'd gone and got himself thrown into. 

Eventually, it wasn't the quiet that got to her. It was the mundanity of everything. At seven in the morning, the warden would check on Castiel and ask how he was doing.

"The sun is up," The angel would reply. The warden would chuckle and leave breakfast on the tray. At first, Castiel ate nothing, having no need for human nourishment. But when the actual staff threatened to feed him through IV tubes, Meg began throwing the toast out the nearest window as to not attract more attention than necessary. 

Two weeks in, Meg began to think that she was losing her mind. Things were stuck in a loop that was a flatline of boredom compared to the things she normally got up to. There weren't even any psychiatric breakdowns or fits, which she found terribly disappointing for a ward full of crazy people. Even some 'Girl, Interrupted' moments would have made it bearable. But no, she was stuck with a defected angel and humans who were actually doing their jobs. 

Once or twice, she considered smoking out of her meat-suit and possessing some poor bastard to have some fun. But if there was anything she'd learned, it was to never expect things to go alright. Murphy's Law was a piece of crap, but it applied no matter the circumstances. Whatever could go wrong, always would. 

So she stayed by Castiel's side, reading her way through whatever rubbish tabloids she could find and praying to whatever there was to pray to that those damn Winchesters would miraculously find some way to cure the broken angel she was babysitting. 

"Hey, Castiel," she said distractedly one day as she glanced over an article about some female singer being involved in a pregnancy scandal, "What do you think about being pregnant?"

She'd asked out of amusement, wondering he thought of the process. Demons did it occasionally, when the need for a nuclear bomb of an antichrist was needed. But angels? She had no idea about their take on the process, and while it wasn't something she thought about on a regular basis, what else did she have to think about on a day like this?

"It's a complicated life stage," Castiel's words were distant, floating lazily across the air between them, "Some humans enjoy it while others despise it and rid themselves of the foetus inside them. It usually lasts nine months in humans, although some babies are born prematurely, and others later than predicted-"

His speech -which sounded very much like a seventh grader's report copied straight out of the nearest textbook- ended abruptly as Meg rolled her eyes and slammed a hand down onto the mattress, causing Castiel to flinch and trail his words off into nothing. That was the first and last time she spoke to him, until a few days later. 

"Castiel," she called, throwing a pack of chocolates at him when he turned around to look at her at the sound of his name. She'd nicked the chocolates from a random warden's pocket earlier in the day, and while she was proud of herself for that feat, it was too sweet to eat by herself, and she didn't want either her or the angel to be in trouble should the packet be found near them. 

He simply examined it, frowning when he looked back up at her. "What do you want me to do with these?" 

"Shove them up your ass," she said sarcastically, but quickly amended her statement when he opened his mouth, probably to talk about how unhygienic that would be, "Eat them, genius. I know you don't need the calories, but it tastes good." 

It took all of three minutes, but he finally focused his attention enough to break a piece off and eat it. His expression remained neutral throughout, and the pack stayed on the bed beside him, untouched from that point on. 

(Meg eventually retrieved it and shoved it under one of the other patient's blankets when they were asleep.)

A week or so after the chocolate incident, Meg decided that if she didn't have some form of entertainment besides the books she was beginning to tire of and the movie scenes she replayed in her head, she was going to check _herself_ into the goddamn asylum.

"Clarence?" She drawled, leaning her head back against the wall and staring tiredly at Castiel, whose back she was facing. "What do you think about the word 'fuck'? And don't give me the definition." 

"I don't find the need to use it, although I understand that it can be used when normal words don't express extreme feeling, whether good or bad." His answer sounded a million miles away, but it was an answer, and Meg was pleasantly surprised. 

Thrilled at the discovery that she could get a response from Castiel, Meg spent the next couple of hours asking useless questions, going from topics like the Black Plague, which both of them had been around for, to the varying forms of water. They were strange, unamusing things to discuss, but Meg was grateful for some form of conversation, at the very least. It also seemed to stir something inside of Castiel, as he turned to sit cross-legged on his bed, facing her and looking right at her when he talked. 

Eventually, when the sun was setting and she'd run dry of topics, Meg cocked her head to the side and licked her lips, a lazy smirk spreading its way across her face. "What was with the pizza man, anyway?" She asked, raising an eyebrow and waiting expectantly for an answer. She was referring to the time when she had kissed him simply to acquire his angel blade, but he had pushed her against the wall and initiated a rougher, more passionate kiss before stating that he had learned to do so from a pizza man. 

He smiled softly, and Meg couldn't hide the surprised look on her face. It was possibly the first emotion he had shown since they discussed God and the archangels, when he'd scowled and given her such a dark look that she dropped the subject without further question despite her curiosity. 

"I watched a movie in the motel earlier. There was a pizza man and he loved the babysitter." Castiel paused, frowning. "I never understood why he slapped her rear, but he kissed her and she made sounds that indicated that it was enjoyable." 

Meg couldn't hold in her laughter. Oh, the innocence of angels. Were they all so naive that they didn't even know of porn and sex besides being a means of reproduction? "Jesus," she muttered, shaking her head incredulously, "You truly are a Grade A student, Clarence."

There was a long silence before Castiel responded again. "I also know the plumber." He said, blue eyes wide and not at all hinting at anything suggestive. He just seemed eager to be relaying what he perhaps thought was an important piece of information. 

"The plumber?" Meg barked out another short laugh. "Oh, sugar, I'd pay to see that," she chuckled, stretching her arms out over her head and looking around the room to see everyone either absent from their beds or asleep under the covers. 

When she turned back to look at Castiel, he was no longer sitting in the middle of the bed. Rather, he was sitting at the edge, his legs swinging absentmindedly as he gazed right at her. "There is no need for a monetary exchange in order for you to witness what I learned from the plumber." He stated simply, and before she knew it, he was crouching in front of her and his lips were on hers and, fućk, it was the pizza man all over again.

Except.

This time, his slightly calloused hands were cupping her face for only the first part of the kiss, as opposed to the last time his lips has enveloped hers. One arm wrapped around her waist and held her firmly against him while the other trailed down to her waist and rested gently against her hip. 

In the pale light of twilight that shrouded the room, Meg stood and pushed Castiel back onto the bed. She stood between his legs, and one of her hands reached up to tangle in his hair, toying with the hairs at the nape of his neck. He emitted a low growl when she tugged at the strands, only confirming her suspicion that he enjoyed it. 

"So this is the plumber, then?" She whispered, her voice slow and dripping like honey onto his lips. Her free hand moved to stay on his chest, her fingers curling into his shirt. "I gotta say, I'm impressed."

Castiel made a sound not unlike the rough purring of a cat as he reached around, gripping her thighs and pulling her onto his lap so quickly that she fell into him. "There's more, but I don't think I could show you without disturbing the humans in our vicinity. It would be unwise-" 

She cut him off by pressing her lips against his, swiping her tongue across his lower lip and nibbling gently on it when his lips parted wider to slot against hers. When she reached both her hands into his hair and twisted her fingers around the messy strands while massaging his scalp, the sounds he made were obscene. 

Little whimpers and moans slipped past his lips, and Meg couldn't help but gasp when his hips rutted up against hers. She was sure that if they continued the way they were going, they'd wake someone up, but she couldn't bring herself to care about anything besides the way his hands were holding her firmly against him and he was kissing her like his life depended on it. 

Every now and then, his fingers would brush against the exposed skin where her nurses' uniform had ridden up. His skin was warm against hers, and she felt herself growing dizzy at the heightened sensations of his touch and taste in the nearly dark room. 

She could have continued for ages, she knew, with her hands roaming down his shirt and reaching up to tug it off, and his hands reaching places that would make her squirm. She could have let him rock his hips up against her, and she could have ground down to meet his thrusts until they were both trembling and seeking release. 

But he wasn't in his right mind, she knew, and taking advantage of him wouldn't be right. Not when he had been nothing but oddly respectful towards her, save for that whole ring of holy fire incident. Sam and Dean could call her a demon defect for all she cared; she wasn't coercing Castiel into something he wouldn't agree to in his right mind. 

"Well, not that this wasn't _educational_ ," she mused, moving off him so she was no longer straddling his thighs and her arms weren't wrapped around him, "But I think our quarter's expired, Clarence."

He tilted his head to the side, a confused from crossing his face and Meg already knew what he was going to say. "There was no money involved in that, I told you," he argued. 

She smiled dryly, smoothing his messy hair into something less wild. "I know," she murmured. "Was there any other job that you had your eye on, besides the pizza man and the plumber?" 

Castiel's eyes seemed to sparkle just a little as he watched her recline back into the armchair she had been sitting in. "No." But after a moment, he spoke again, "But I don't need to demonstrate another job to do what I just did." 

Meg raised an eyebrow, laughing softly. That was not an answer she had expected, but it was definitely something she wouldn't say no to. 

And alright, she was damned anyway, but who was she to say no to Castiel if he wanted to kiss her again? 

**Author's Note:**

> yes yes i am aware that this is more fluff than actual smut, but some of the kinks are literally going to be porn without any sort of plot whatsoever, so i figure it adds up eventually?? hope u enjoyed this lil megstiel nugget \uwu/


End file.
